


And he loves him too

by Winter_of_tomorrow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DMC4, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Past Torture, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Vergil has been to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_tomorrow/pseuds/Winter_of_tomorrow
Summary: Nero loves Dante. But once Dante comes back from hell with Vergil, Nero can't help to have feelings for the other twin. Feelings he shouldn't have for his father.





	And he loves him too

After the fall of the Savior, Nero stayed with Dante. He had tried, yes, he had tried very hard to stay with Kyrie, to become happy with her in the new city of Fortuna. But once the people around him had realized that he was partially demon, they feared and rejected him. And the more time had passed, the more he had realized that he missed Dante, that he felt different for him than for Kyrie. He ended their relationship, knowing that he could never love Kyrie enough when his mind was distracted with the picture of a red leather coat wearing half-demon. 

Dante never asked why Nero suddenly stood in front of the Devil May Cry, looking like a lost puppy. Because he just knew it. He let him stay with him, understood him, sharing the demonic heritage with him. He became Nero’s mentor, teaching him the use of his devil arm and his trigger. And Yamato. There were moments when the boy wanted to give up, not only because things didn’t work like he wanted it during practice, but also because sometimes, yeah sometimes, Dante was just an asshole. 

But Nero loved that asshole, being totally captivated and in love with him. There were moments when it was hard to breathe when Dante was too close, days of blushing when he just smiled and ruffled his hair, nights of lying awake because his mind couldn’t shut up, leaving him utterly frustrated or hard, but most of the time both. He was aware of their family relationship, the demon-hunter had told him about Vergil – his brother and Nero’s father. It had been the only time the young boy from Fortuna he had seen Dante cry. 

Once he took the step forward, realizing that his love and lust was more than just a crush, Dante accepted him with open arms, loving him just the way Nero wanted to be loved. There was no shy pussyfooting around their feeling anymore and Nero loved it. The way Dante showed him that he deeply cared for him but also that he belonged to him, that Nero was his alone. It had been the hardest part for him, the openly showed affection even when Lady and Trish came over, leaving him completely embarrassed. And at the same time, there was nothing he wanted more.

And then suddenly, he was there. Dante had left for a mission, asked Nero to stay at home this time since it was – as Dante called it – “family matter”.  The boy had complained and had told his lover that he was part of the Sparda family as well and wanted to know, but when he had seen that longing and sad look in the blue eyes… he knew it was about Vergil. In that moment he had feared, that Dante might never come back from this personal mission. Those were the longest five weeks in Nero’s life. 

When he came back, there was a man with him. He looked sick, white hair disheveled and long, dark rings framing his eyes, skin pale and cheekbones prominent in his face, like he hadn’t slept or eaten for years. His movements were slow, sometimes Nero heard a painful hiss when Dante lead the stranger to the sofa. He didn’t react to anything around him, not to Dante’s voice or careful touches. The man only looked up once, staring right into Nero’s eyes, it was scary how much power those dull eyes still held. Nero fell in love with him before Dante could explain that this man was Vergil. 

The first night was the worst for all of them since they didn’t sleep and had no time to relax. Dante took care of Vergil, brought him a blanket and talked to him in a low voice all night long to make him feel secure. He told him that things would get better now, that he didn’t have to hide, that he’s save. Whatever had happened to Vergil, it had nearly broken him. In those few hours, Nero learned more about what family meant than he did in his whole life. Even if Dante was an asshole sometimes, he didn’t hesitate to give all of his heart to his long lost brother.

Nero felt out of place. That was his father, yes, but a father, he had never seen before, who never cared for him. However, he was fascinated by him. He would look a lot like Dante if he wasn’t so broken and hurt. He yearned to see him like that. But right now, he just felt out of place, Dante who usually showed all his love to him, never cared for anyone more than him… had somebody else. It hurt a hell lot, made him doubt if he had been just… a surrogate for his father. He had watched them from the billiard table, not daring to come closer, and decided that it was better if he went to bed. 

He didn’t get far because Dante stood up as soon as he noticed him and held him back, taking his hand. The half-devil mumbled an apology before pulling Nero with him on the sofa where he sits down with him, his younger lover cuddled close to him. He kisses his forehead, the apology for not realizing his feelings was still lingering on his face as he continued to talk to his twin. Vergil only looks up briefly when he noticed the fast movements next to him, his sharp eyes meeting his before looking down on the floor again. 

When the sun started rising, Nero fell asleep to the sound of Dante’s voice and his warm body next to his. He didn’t even notice when Dante carried him back in their shared bedroom to let his exhausted body rest for a while. It must have been around noon when he woke up again and not finding Dante in their room. He went looking for him… and Vergil, the man who was still a mystery to him. After that night, his mind was a mess with feelings he shouldn’t have for his father, feelings he shouldn’t have for anyone but his Dante.

He found them in one of the usually empty rooms, and it was still empty with only a worn out mattress on the floor and a glass of water. Dante sat on the floor next to it, watching his sleeping brother. As he noticed Nero, he smiled tiredly; he hadn’t slept all night and patted softly on the floor next to him. The boy hesitated a few moments, he had this weird feeling around Vergil, and being that close to him was kind of scary. However, he followed his request and sits down, immediately feeling a hand around his waist and being pulled closer to Dante. 

They sat there for a while, Dante was staring at Vergil most of the time and if not, he was leaning over to Nero to kiss whatever he could reach in that moment. It felt like he was telling Nero that he was still here, that Vergil was also here now, but he was still here for Nero just as much as before. It was hard for him to accept that. It hasn’t even been one day yet and Dante made already sure that he wouldn’t feel left out, … like he was planning on letting Vergil stay in the Devil May Cry for as long as he wanted. 

Their life changed completely during the next days: Their nights became shorter, they woke up each other when they noticed Vergil having a nightmare in the other room to take care of him, carefully lead him out of the dream without harming anyone. Dante hadn’t watched out once and a deep gash had decorated his face for a few minutes after he had been hit by a triggered claw. Even if Vergil never saw it because he had been dreaming, Nero noticed how he had been a bit more careful and reserved around them. 

Vergil couldn’t do much in the first few weeks and needed a lot of help, his body was a complete mess, even his devil powers were not able to heal the huge amount of injuries in such a short time. It didn’t take long until they started to eat in Vergil’s room, to reprieve him from walking down the stairs with the countless broken bones and bruises. Nero didn’t hear much from his father, only a humming noise or a snort, but not one word came over his lips. It still felt as if he was learning more about him like this than with any description Dante could give.

Although Vergil was hurt, almost broken, it seemed like he was getting better every day: Some color came back in his face and as soon as he started eating again, Nero noticed that the shadow of his ribcage that had been so prominent in the first days, disappeared. They cut his hair back, well Dante did and Nero watched and his lover somehow knew what to do, it looked so much like his own hairstyle until he pushed Vergil’s hair back and out of his face and suddenly, both men looked so differently, despite same face, same eyes, same haircolor they were as different as day and night.

He didn’t only learn more, but also became bolder and less scared around Vergil after some time. While he had let Dante do the most and only watched, he started helping wherever he could, even talk to his father like Dante did. One night, he was fed up with walking over to Vergil’s room every time he had a nightmare. As soon as he had calmed down from his dream, he asked his lover to follow him with Vergil and pulled the mattress into their room. The nightmares didn’t become less horrible, but rarer.

The first month passed and it has become normality for Nero to have Vergil around all the time, despite the coiling feeling in his stomach whenever his father looked in his eyes. He tried to persuade himself that this feeling weren't butterflies, that it wasn't the same feeling he had with Dante, but at the same time he was sure that it was exactly the same and felt incredibly bad for it. In the first weeks he had hoped that they would disappear but now, after over a month, it seemed like they were planning to stay for a while.

There was no way he could talk to Dante about it, because the boy doubted that his lover would understand. It was not because he couldn't trust the half-demon but this was something he just couldn't tell him, feeling too embarrassed about it and didn't find the words whenever he was alone with Dante. At the same time, Nero wouldn't be surprised if Dante already noticed since it was kind of obviously: Blushing around Vergil, stammering with words sometimes or simply staring at the beautiful man... who was his biological father.

„Stay“ was the first word Nero heard from Vergil. They had helped Vergil down in the main room of the office so he could see a bit more than the indescribable chaos in their bedroom (how Vergil's mattress fitted in there was still a mystery to the young part-devil) and the dirty streets of of their district through even dirtier windows. Nero was surprised to hear the rough, obviously for a long time not used voice, but it still send a shiver down his spine. He stayed on the sofa next to Vergil, giving him the feeling of being safe while the half-demon closed his eyes and took a nap.

Nero couldn't remember why it happened, but at some point Vergil started to sleep in their bed. Dante had brought him back to the bedroom after taking care of him while he was taking a shower and just set him on their bed, leaving the worn-out mattress untouched for that night. Nero forgot how to breathe and apparently his body forgot how to let a heart beat when he realized that he was going to sleep between the twins, Dante snuggling close to him as he's spooning his younger lover, and facing Vergil. The boy didn't sleep at all.

It only became slowly better, very slowly. Having Dante's hot even breath in his neck all night long had become reassuring some time after they had started dating, making him feel home. Now, it only spiked his arousal. He was a teenager, yes, but that didn't mean that he had to be horny like one 24/7. And having Vergil on the other side of him... didn't make it any better. He shouldn't imagine those thin lips – which he had watched moving slightly while Vergil was sleeping - around his cock while Dante holds him close, dick up his ass... the thought alone made him shiver in pleasure. 

Despite sleeping in their room and even in their bed, the nightmares continued. However, it has become so much easier and faster to get to Vergil to wake him now that he was merely an arm-length away from the other two part-devils. Just like in that night, about two months after Vergil had moved in. It always started with heavy breathing, eyes sometimes wide open but empty or dark red, a growl coming over his lips and if the pain gets strong the longer he's caged into his dream, they become shouting, screaming and winding in the sheets.

Nero knew all of those signs, his body was already used to waking up to those warnings. Dante was awake as well, lying behind the boy and holding him close to his chest, but not acting since Nero knew how to deal with those things. Or was pretty lazy, that was his other theory since it was the-human-version-of-a-sloth-Dante. At the same time, that Dante woke up to look after his brother showed how much he cared, how much he loved his brother. It gave Nero a strange, fluttering... but warm feeling in his stomach.

But this time, it was different. While his imaginary pain was usually physically, it seemed to be mentally, the screams of pain were softer and replaced by sobbing and heavy breathing. As Nero reaches forward to brush over Vergil's shoulder and saying his name softly to wake him up, the crying like noises become slightly less. After a bit more of shaking awake, Vergil's eyes snap open with a gasp, needing a moment to realize where he is before staring at his son with wide eyes, trying to compose himself.

„Nero...“ It was barely a whisper, in a voice the boy had never heard form Vergil before, an unspoken „you're alive“ lingering in the air. It sounded so strange, so fragile... Nero didn't know what to do with it, the look in his father's teary eyes scared but slowly coming down from whatever he had seen in his dream, his whole body was relaxing again. Looking over his shoulder, he probably looked at Dante, appearing slightly relieved to see him too. Whatever he had been dreaming about, it hadn't been about his torture in hell.

Then Vergil suddenly reached forward to Nero, hand coming up to his cheek to caress it gently and carefully. He didn't expect the sudden touch, flinching back just a little bit but then leaning into the touch he had been yearning for since he had seen the half-devil for the first time. The boy blissfully closed his eyes, feeling the warm hand over his cheek and jaw. There was Dante right behind him, certainly being aware of his situation, what Vergil was doing to his mind. But Dante wasn't stopping them, just watching over them. 

The rustling of Vergil's blanket next to him brought him back to reality. Only for a second though because before he even could open his eyes, he suddenly felt a pair of soft lips on his, kissing him gently while the hand on his cheeks wandered into his hair. His eyes opened and widened in surprise but instead of a gasp... a quiet moan left his lips. Leaning more into this kiss, he reached out for Vergil and was about to pull him closer to him to feel more of the body he had been fantasizing about, only to be reminded of Dante holding him. And he heared a low chuckle behind him.

„Finally...“, the devil hunter breathed against Nero's neck, probably smiling. Nero would have shaken his head at a comment like this, as always not making any sense at all. Would, if his brain wasn't off to vacations on Hawaii and letting his cock do the thinking. He wished that he could stay like this forever, maybe with less clothes and totally wouldn't mind the situation to be more heated, and especially not thinking about any consequences tomorrow once his mind has sobered a tiny bit to make him realize what he was doing here.

And if he had to face consequences... tomorrow. Not right now, he decided as his hands roamed over Vergil's thin and underfed body, feeling the bones under the scarred skin where in good times had been muscles just like Dantes and hopefully will be again. Nero didn't mind having a body under his hands that wasn't perfect because it was Vergils, that alone made it perfect to touch, made him hungry for more of this: Kissing those soft lips, drinking in Vergil's taste and memorize every part of the body before him. 

And Dante was there. His Dante. He felt his big warm hands roaming over his body just like Nero's wandered over Vergils, his skin tingled everywhere they touched. Dante's chest was still pressed against the boy's back and the half-devil's face was still so close, ocassionally nipping on the skin of his neck, and shoulder. His bites were not hard enough to leave marks but Nero felt them and that was all that he needed, just the way Dante still showed that Nero was his, even if not visible with bite marks littering his neck.

Vergil's cool hands joined Dantes on Nero's body, slowly wandering there over his clothed chest and arms as if they always belonged there. And Nero couldn't help but turn into a moaning, panting mess between the two brothers, his own fingers probably digging into Vergil's shoulders too hard from time to time when it just becomes too much to handle. He kept his eyes shut most of the time because he knew if he opened them, he'd stare into the most intense ice blue eyes he's ever seen in his life and handling them... was way too much to ask for now.

So with mind, shame and anything you would call common sense gone, he just gave in, ready for everything the two brothers could give him, and apparently wanted to give him. He felt the hands of the man in front of him wandering down lower, only carefully and hestitating but surely going down on his stomach. … while Dante's hands have already slipped under the shirt and were pulling it up. Nero's mind was already screaming for it, yes, just pull it off and let me feel you both clearly and unhindered. Because it still wasn't enough for Nero.

But the second Vergil reached the skin of his stomach, he flinched back. It was just slightly and the boy didn't even notice in his bliss, but he felt Vergil slowing down and just rested his hands just above the hem of his shirt, close to Dante's hand. It was a shift from lust and sexual desire to gentle cuddling and holding, it was something Nero hadn't expected from somebody like Vergil after everything he had heard from Dante about him. Well, some of it might have been exaggerated but that's how little brothers are usually and the twins surely were a special case.

Suprisingly, Nero didn't mind the shift at all. His cock was still straining against his boxers and he was sure that the thing poking him from behind was neither Ebony or Ivory, even Vergil was more than turned on as far as Nero could notice. And still, he just enjoyed the unexpected closeness, pulling his father closer after he had shifted down to rest his head against the boys chest. It was the scent of Dante's shampoo mixed with Vergil's own cool scent like lemon or peppermint that felt already so familiar to him.

They fell asleep like that, Nero's arm draped over Vergil's shoulders while the twins were holding him in between. Dozily, he noticed how Vergil's arm slid further over his waist onto Dante as if he needed to feel both of them close and... alive. Nero could only guess what had happened in this dream and the thought alone made him shiver in the worst way. But here they were, all three of them alive, Vergil on the best way of getting better again, holding onto each other. Nero felt incredibly loved and cared for. His love for Dante wasn't shrinking because of this... only getting stronger for both twins. 

The next morning, Vergil was already gone. Of course he was already gone, it was no difference at all to when they were sleeping half a meter apart, although they had told him not to wander around because of his injuries. The space next to Nero was still warm though, so it couldn't have been to long ago that the older brother got up, which was strange since he usually was already wide awake and out of bed in the middle of the night. That was one of the things Nero totally hadn't inherited from his father. Just like Dante who was still lying behind the boy and hugged him close to his body.

Nero sighed contently and turned around to face his lover and rolled his eyes at the drool in the corner of his mouth. Reaching up the wiped away the drool, something he'd never do if Dante was awake, and brushed his fingers over the beard stubbles. He wished that Vergil was still here to join them in this lazy morning cuddling. Maybe in a few months it could happen... if ever. Nero had no idea how things would work out now after last night had happened. It was a bit worrying, but it had been Vergil's decision to do... that.

Memories came back and Nero blushed, remembering all the things that had suddenly happened last night, of how close they had been to something way more serious that just caressing and hugging. But the thought about the possibilities.... He hides his face into the broad chest of the half devil to calm down. Being surrounded by Dante's scent probably isn't the best place for that and that bastard decided to wake up in exactly that moment; groggily but well aware of Nero being a blushing mess already this early in the morning.

They didn't leave the bed for two more hours, there was no appointment or any mission they had to do soon. Once Dante was a bit more awake, gentle caresses became teasing groping, heavy making-out and it ended in having sex loud enough that the whole neighborhood should have know by now that they were awake, including Vergil. Nero hadn't noticed how desperately he had needed the release after this night. He know he was louder than usually, needier than usually and he knew that Dante had been aware of this from the beginning.

There was no way Vergil hadn't noticed. In more quiet phases of their lovemaking, Nero had heard him passing the bedroom door as it was left ajar, he even stopping in front of it. He wanted him to join them, not go past the door. He wanted Vergil to be a part of their relationship since he loved him just as much as Dante. He didn't came further in his thinking and maybe telling Dante about it because having his brain fucked out at the same time made thinking really hard and he drowned in the pleasure that the love of his life shared with him.

Despite every protest, Dante carried Nero over his shoulder to the bathroom once they were done in the bedroom. He didn't mind Nero's fists on his back at all and was just laughing and patting Nero's butt when the boy gave up, letting his boyfriend do whatever he pleased, he was too exhausted to walk right now anywhere. What didn't mean he would give Dante the satisfaction without any complaining. He really should be used to Dante's childish behavior and dorky moments from time to time... and he actually loved it.

They shared a few more sweet minutes under the warm stream of water, hugging and kissing and enjoying each others company in peace. As if all the chaos in Nero's mind was nonexistent, as if Nero didn't have to worry about any of his feelings that were so wrong. Until they had to turn off the water. Extended showers were rare when you only get a job every few weeks or even months and can't even afford basic things without getting more debts, that was something Nero had learned pretty quickly while living with Dante, but it was worth it.

The bad feeling was back once he stepped out of the shower, Nero felt cold and anxious because he knew that he’d have to go down now and have breakfast. Together with Vergil. He doubted that Vergil would even mention it, the half-demon wasn’t someone who was talking incredibly much, even if it was stuff that they should talk about… so Nero could already guess how this morning was going to be: All three of them in the kitchen, he and his father awkwardly sitting around while Dante screams/sings “Last Christmas” in summer.

“Finally”. Nero remembered it once he opened the door to the kitchen, Vergil sitting at the table and reading newspaper. “Finally”, Dante had said last night after he had seen his boyfriend and his brother kissing. “Finally”, as if he had been waiting for them to cross this line because he knew something the other two didn’t. Or at least Nero didn’t know. “Finally” is such an simple word, it had been so faint and his mind so far away but the boy had never been more certain in his life that he had heard this simple word from the devilhunter’s lips. 

And Nero suddenly felt like he was fainting on the spot at the door right in front of his father who hadn’t even looked up yet. He somehow had to make his way to the chair, he’d seen the can of coffee Vergil had prepared for them alone but Nero doubted he’d be able to walk those few steps to the kitchen counter. Everything was spinning in his mind because there were thousands of questions running around, making him feel sick while he had a warm, almost hot feeling in his stomach that wasn’t sickness at all.

Taking a deep breath, he realized that it weren’t thousands of questions but only a few, each of them heavy as rocks on his shoulders and tongue. He needed the answers for those questions soon or Nero would probably not able to fall asleep tonight or the next few weeks. Or at least throw up his coffee, once he had one. Why had it seemed like Dante wanted them to cross this intimate line from family to something more that shouldn’t make him feel so good. Did Dante stop loving him but if he did, why like this and why hadn’t he turned away once Vergil and Nero had come closer to each other.

Nero leaned against the door frame, unsure how to speak about that topic… Including the fact that he hadn’t heard Vergil talking more than a few words. He kept telling himself that it was the healing process of his vocal cords, he had seen the scars of deep cuts on Vergil’s neck when they had first met. They had all healed by now, but he didn’t know how bad the internal injuries were and how long it would take for them to heal… Another reason why he wasn’t too fond of a deep long conversation about their relationship and what it meant for all of them.

Try to act like nothing had happened, a voice in Nero’s mind said and he wanted to listen to it but it was so difficult. He couldn’t even look at his father right now without blushing or remembering the feelings of last night, his hands all over the young man’s body, his lips, the heat of his body. He had no idea how he had been able to look in Dante’s eyes during sex and in the shower. Maybe, yes maybe because he hadn’t seen any anger in them from the second he had woken up, no jealousy, no regret. Just pure love the half-devil had for Nero and for Vergil.

And speaking of the literal devil, Dante suddenly stood behind Nero and slid his hands around his waist, pulling him flush against his broad bare chest and Nero felt the stubbles of his beard in the crook of his neck as Dante rested his chin there. Nero instantly started blushing again. One reason could be the memories of last night, his boyfriend lying behind him in the exact same position as he grinded against him, the other reason could be Vergil who chose exactly that moment to look up from the newspaper and stare intensely at his brother and son. 

Dante’s “good morning, my two loves~” as he walked to the coffee machine was answered by an amused snort from Vergil and if Vergil had been a bit more like his son, he’d have showed Dante his two middlefingers. But at the same time it didn’t seem like he was denying it. And that was too much for Nero who somehow made it to the other free chair at the the table - the kitchen didn’t have enough space and Dante not enough money for another chair, so he had had every lunch on Dante’s lap until now - and sat down trembling. He was joking, right?  

Both men noticed Nero’s state instantly, Vergil looking up from his newspaper with something like concern, and Dante set down his empty cup and the can again.

“Nero…?” As Nero didn’t respond immediately but stared at the older devil hunter with teary eyes as if Dante had the answer to everything, he almost ran over to his younger lover and hugged him tightly, kissing his face. 

“It’s fine, Nero, it’s fine. I know we have to talk. I love you, kid… I always will.”  

Nero broke. He didn’t care who saw him crying like this, he didn’t care about any consequences and sobbed into Dante’s warm chest. It was so warm and he belonged here, right between Dante’s arms, he felt so secure and and so loved and he broke a second time, starting to talk between his sobs and he couldn’t stop, telling Dante and Vergil about his insecurities, how he had started to love both, how he knew it was wrong because of their family relationship but he couldn’t stop himself, how afraid he was of losing both of them because of his lust and love for the twins. 

And Dante was holding him the whole time in his arms, not minding the tears on his skin. Nero felt the soft caresses of his lover, there was no disgust or hate. Just the same love he had seen all the time. It scared Nero, to be honest, why did Dante react like this? 

The sound of a chair moving startled him. Was Vergil about to leave? Maybe Dante wasn't disgusted, but Vergil surely was. After all, Nero had just confessed that he wants a lovers relationship with him… his own father. Even if they were demons - and Nero knew that most of them didn't care about family-relationships - they were part-humans too. Nobody should be okay with that, even if their lust would never conceive children. But Nero didn't hear Vergil passing them and leaving the room. 

Instead, he felt suddenly another pair of arms embracing him from behind and the scent of lemon and peppermint surrounding him. It was unexpected but not unwanted, but Nero only cried more, he just didn't know what to do or think. 

“Nero, Vergil. Bedroom.”, Dante whispered and picked up the younger boy. Vergil nodded behind them and he probably followed them. Probably, Nero kept his eyes closed and was sobbing against Dante's chest. This was so wrong, everything was wrong. And still… both brothers were so calm about it. 

Once they were back upstairs, Dante hugged Nero against his body. And Vergil slides behind him, arms around Nero's waist and face between his shoulder blades… as if he was still embarrassed about it. However, there was no disgust, just like Dante. The feeling was beautiful. And scary. 

After giving Nero a moment longer to get used to the feeling and let him settle down, he started talking. The devil hunter’s voice was serious and soft, just like in the night when Vergil had come back to the DMC. Serious enough to maintain attention and soft enough to relax the part-devil. And so Dante told Nero things, things that probably nobody else has ever heard before. From a time before Nero had been born. Nero couldn't help noticing how Dante smiled nostalgically and while Dante talked, he felt his brother shifting behind him, head on the boy's shoulder to see them both. 

It was a story from the time before Temen-ni-gru, about a year before the fateful events. When the twins had been out on missions together once they had found each other again after the orphanage. How they had been fighting together. And loving. In the beginning it had only been a way of letting off steam after they had both been pumped with adrenaline and covered in their enemies and each other's blood. It hadn’t taken long until it had changed and they had had to understand that this was more than just lust. They had been falling in love more and more. 

It was strange for Nero to hear this. Sure, he knew that Dante had had relationships before him, this man was over thirty after all. With Vergil though, it seemed to be different. For Nero, it felt like it had been far more intimate than with anyone else. Except Nero himself and he started crying again, hot tears running silently down his cheeks. 

He didn't expect to feel Vergil's fingers sliding to his face, gently wiping away the tears and Vergil’s arm around his waist held him closer to his body, keeping him safe. 

“There's nothing to cry about”, Vergil whispered in his ear. The voice still sounded off, as if something metallic, demon-like has been mixed into it, some sounds were surely missing and maybe they'll never return.  But it was Vergil’s voice, somehow harsh but also soft and Nero stopped crying instantly. His father was right, wasn't he? The brothers were two lovers who have finally found each other again after years of searching and pain. But what about Nero? 

Dante continued his story, they lost contact and it took a year until they met again, then in temen-ni-gru as enemies. He couldn't say it for Vergil but he still loved his brother despite their fighting, Vergil's obsession with getting more power, despite Arkham, Lady and finally despite Vergil's fall into the demon world. Dante looked over Nero's shoulder to Vergil and he heard a soft hum, his brother didn't have to spell it out. The blue devil loved his twin just as much. 

It should take 18 years more until Dante ever heard of Vergil again. In meeting Nero. The devil hunter hugged Nero tighter and pulled back after a moment to kiss him softly, pouring so much love in the kiss. He told the boy how lucky he had been to find him, another half-devil with the blood of Sparda and that he had fallen in love with him in the first second. Not because he was Vergil’s son, but because he was everything Dante wanted, he felt for the boy from Fortuna the same as for Vergil. 

Vergil on the other side snorted and rolled his eyes, Nero could see that much, and felt a shake of his head but also a chuckle. Oh he knew exactly what Vergil was thinking, that his twin was an hopeless cheesy romantic and should stop already.  Even Nero had to shake his head in amusement and he was blushing more than he would admit. 

Slowly, very slowly Nero could relax between the two of them, leaning some of his weight against Vergil behind him and enjoying Dante’s blunt display of loving caresses. The big warm hands were wandering over his sides and hips, then over to Vergil to do the same, a content smile on Dante’s face. Relaxing maybe was the wrong word then, although things were a bit clearer now, they were still two incredibly attractive men and Nero’s desires were still present. 

They lied there for a long while, Nero couldn’t tell for how long but it must have been hours, listening to each others heartbeat and breathing, feeling each others warmth. Vergil didn’t explain anything, he had never been the one to talk a lot and he would never give Nero such a cheesy confession like Dante did. But Nero knew and he could feel it, in the way Vergil’s body was pressed against his, in the way his lips wandered unexpected gently over his neck, in the way his fingers intertwined with Neros. This was the wonderful love from a man who has seen hell and still allowed himself to love the two men he cared about most.

Life really changed after this day. Nero couldn’t tell how it felt for the twins but for him, it was heaven. Dante didn’t miss a single chance to show his love to Nero and to Vergil, despite his brother being grumpy about it and telling him to stop if he didn’t want to be impaled immediately. And oh did the boy know that Dante didn’t give a single fuck about this threat, there were a few more bloodstains on the wooden floor of the office and Dante still tried. They both knew, Vergil loved the attention anyway. 

It was a slow process for Nero to get closer to Vergil. Way faster than it had been in the beginning but still slow since Nero didn’t really know what to do around the older twin except being incredibly happy and - just like Dante - feeling the urge of showing Vergil all of his love, outside the now regular cuddling under the blankets in their bed. It started with leaning against him while reading or watching TV and became fully lying on top of him or having his head in his lap while doing said things. Whenever Vergil started caressing his back or head, it felt like he hit the jackpot.

Watching Dante and Vergil, it felt like watching two long separated lovers and friends just falling back into old habits, there was no need for them to hide anymore and they were not afraid of showing. When they first kissed, it wasn’t as shy as Nero’s first kiss with Dante or Vergil. It wasn’t innocent or pure, it was filled with lust and something like need, a deep kiss that made Nero blush madly as he watched them kissing like this in their kitchen as they were preparing dinner. Of course he has kissed like this before but watching the two men he loved… the tiny bit of embarrassment faded after only a second and was replaced with arousal. Nero somehow managed to survive dinner without showing that he was once again back in the horny mood of a teenager.

It worked until they were watching TV, Nero lying in Dante’s lap and his legs in Vergil’s who was reading an old demonic tome and somehow, he always managed to ignore the noises of the TV and read in peace. Then, it just somehow happened and if anyone ever asked Nero, how and when, he probably didn’t have an answer for that. The caresses became bolder, especially Dante’s loving touches became horrible teasing and Nero melted. Vergil joined in to the teasing, hands wandering up and down Nero’s legs, up to his ass, to his back, all while continuing reading - or at least acting like he was. 

The sound of the TV became a background noise as Nero sat up to kneel next to Dante, hand on the older demon hunter’s leg and and lips on his neck to give the teasing back to him. He couldn’t keep it up for long because Vergil made sure that he wasn’t forgotten. Pushing up against Nero, his chest flush against Nero’s back and hands on his hips. Nero was already gone but he still noticed how Vergil was grinding against him and heard the demonic growl that came from the damaged throat. 

Nero has never felt so cared for and loved. And never so aroused. On hand under Dante’s shirt, feeling the heat and the muscles, the other hand over his shoulder and in Vergil’s hair, pulling him close to kiss him deeply, teeth clashing in this feral but still loving kiss, the bites were painful but so good. He tasted like sweet dark chocolate and peppermint and like Vergil.

Nothing could make Nero change his mind now. Especially when he looked at the other half-devil who was watching them closely, his eyes screamed lust and desire and the fingers on Nero’s body promised so much for this night and every following. Especially when he looked over his shoulder and saw Vergil giving him the same stare, licking his lips to savour Nero’s taste.   

Their clothes were gone so quickly. Everything went quickly and Nero was left in a cloudy haze of need, but nothing happened too quickly. Everything was just perfect: Dante’s heat in front of him as he had lied down and pulled Nero with him, hand already between them and jerking them off. The boy would have helped, aware of how much Dante loved the rough skin of his demonic hand against his cock but he was too busy moaning into his lover’s neck and scratches his shoulders open as Vergil prepared him. Of course there was lube somewhere between the cushions of the sofa, it wasn’t the first time here for Nero and Dante after all, and Nero couldn’t be happier about it. If he could, he’d stay like this forever. 

As Vergil finally pushed in, Nero screamed, moaned, cried, and held tightly onto Dante who carried him through the first orgasm of the night with the hand still around their cocks. It wasn’t better than with Dante alone, but different in the best way he could imagine. He could only guess that it’s because it’s so much to handle at once, Dante’s and Vergil’s hands, their breathing, heartbeat and the presence of their devils. 

‘Guess’ was already too much, Nero’s mind was off as Vergil started thrusting for real, it was stinging but not painful and it was incredibly hot and felt so good. His devil arm let go off Dante - deep slashes in the hunter’s shoulder should be painful, however the man really doesn’t care - and holds onto the sofa instead, the fabric ripped easily under the claws. 

Vergil wasn’t gentle at all. Yes, Dante could be rough too if he wanted but his love making was usually more teasingly, making one become a puddle in his arms before he finally gave you release, over and over again. Vergil on the other hand, it was rough, feral, fingernails digging into Nero’s sides and teeth embedding themselves into his shoulder while snapping his hips forward. He forced one to fall apart with brutal pace and painful twisted pleasure. 

Their moaning and shouting filled the office of the DMC, if they had neighbors, it would have been a good time to call the police because they were that loud. Between his screams, Nero moaned out his lovers’ names, holding tightly onto them while he let loose completely and so did Vergil. 

Vergil was the stoic one, the quiet one, the one Nero never thought he could be loud. Oh had he been wrong, he was way louder than Dante has ever been. It didn’t take them long to come; if Nero could think straight, he’d be embarrassed how quickly it had happened but now he laid spent between the twins, Dante grinning up to him - milking the last drops out of his cock and keeping him aroused - and Vergil licked over the bite marks on Nero’s neck, slightly rocking against him. Nero was done with his life but he was smiling the whole time while panting heavily. No, this wouldn’t be the end of then night. They were devil with the devil’s stamina, with a demon’s heat and lust. The night was still so young.

Once they had all calmed down a bit, Vergil sat up and finally pulled out, making Nero moan again and his cock twitch in Dante’s cum-covered hand. And as Nero had guessed, they were far away from being finished as Dante sat up too and picked the boy up in bridal style - despite his protests - and carried him upstairs, Vergil following. There was no awkwardness between them, maybe it was because they were partly devils, it felt so natural to be loved and to love the sons of Sparda. It seemed like they felt the same. 

The second Nero hit the mattress, Vergil was all over him, kneeling between his legs and lips back on his neck, the boy could feel the still healing but strong body against him. In the same second, Nero melted to a puddle of need. 

Dante laughed as he crawled on the bed as well, leaning down to kiss Nero’s forhead… and slapping Vergil’s ass before getting behind him. Nero had seen Dante falling apart before, how amazing he looked when he laid under his younger lover begging for more. And Nero knew what it feels like to fall apart under Dante’s caresses and lovemaking. 

He couldn’t describe it with words but his moaning said everything when Vergil pushed inside again, walls barely resisting. Watching Vergil like this, his facial expression twisted with the pleasure and his thrusts were harsh and aimed to pleased… the half-devil couldn’t keep up though when Dante started preparing him. 

Nero couldn’t keep up with counting after five times he had been sent into sweet ecstasy, time didn’t matter at all, neither did exhaustion. All Nero realized was that the sun was shining into the bedroom before he fell asleep, hugging Vergil against his chest and holding onto Dante who laid on the other side of Vergil. 

When they woke up, the sun was already setting again. This was home. Vergil hadn’t gotten up and it was the first time in all those months Nero had both of his loves close. This was everything Nero ever wanted. His devil side was completely at ease, Dante has always been the right mate for him, the right one to spend the rest of his life with… but Vergil made it complete. 

The devil hunter woke up from Nero’s soft crying but once he looked into the boys face, he smiled, just like Nero did. Nero never had to put it in words. Dante knew. And so did Vergil, even though he hadn't put it in words... yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sin. Pure, sweet, selfindulgent sins. I'm going to hell anyway, so I hope you enjoyed this short fanfiction and I'm dragging you all with me to hell.   
> I just needed some Dante x Nero x Vergil that becomes a serious relationship QwQ


End file.
